After all this time?
by NightDisaster
Summary: Le encantaba robarle sonrisas de sus hermosos labios rosas, y siempre que eso pasaba, ella le robaba suspiros a la castaña, le robaba el aliento, las palabras, cada pensamiento se posaba en ella y solo en ella...
1. Chapter 1

_**After all this time?**_ **Esta historia será mucho más larga que la anterior... Ya no solo es tragedia, intentaré integrar más géneros (aunque será muy difícil para mí ._.) y daré mi mayor esfuerzo. :D Se basará más en Ritsu y Mio (obviamente) pero también aparecerán más personajes :3**

 **Sin más qué decir, los dejo leer.**

 **K-On! No me pertenece.**

* * *

Ritsu la sorprendía todos los días llevándole un ramo de rosas o aunque sea una flor cada que pasaba por ella a recogerla de su trabajo. La llevaba a cenar a sus lugares favoritos, abriéndole cada puerta que se le atravesara para que su princesa pasara.

Decía cada cosa cursi que se le pasaba por su mente cada que la veía, porque eso es lo que ella la hacía pensar, cosas cursis, lindas, románticas, y aunque Ritsu no era muy buena demostrando ese tipo de afecto, con ella era todo diferente. La amaba, la amaba demasiado.

Le encantaba robarle sonrisas de sus hermosos labios rosas, y siempre que eso pasaba, ella le robaba suspiros a la castaña, le robaba el aliento, las palabras, cada pensamiento se posaba en ella y solo en ella.

Ritsu quería que ella supiera cuánto la amaba, la besaba siempre, en la frente, en su mejilla, en los labios, y recorría todo su cuerpo con sus labios cada vez que demostraban su amor, con delicadeza, con cariño, con amor…

Ritsu no podía vivir sin ella, la quería ver cada día, cada hora, cada segundo, así que le propuso vivir juntas, y ella aceptó. Todo era perfecto. No había nada que faltara en su relación, se respetaban, confiaban una en la otra, ¡se amaban! La castaña jamás haría algo que hiciera enojar o llorar a aquella pelinegra que tanto amaba. Le encantaba ver esos ojos grises azulados llenos de alegría y amor dirigidos hacia ella. Ritsu estaba decidida a pasar su vida entera con Mio porque aquella pelinegra era la indicada para ella, a Ritsu jamás le faltaría nada si estaba con Mio, se complementaban entre sí, eran la una para la otra. La chica de ojos grises complementaba a la castaña haciéndola más responsable en sus actividades de la universidad, la ayudaba en sus tareas a la vez que le explicaba de qué trataban los problemas que no entendía. Ritsu ayudaba a Mio a superar sus miedos, a poder hablar con más personas sin que pasara vergüenza, la protegía de cualquiera que se atreviera hacerle algo a su hermosa novia, y aunque a veces la asustara con ciertas cosas, Mio sabía perfectamente que Ritsu jamás haría algo para lastimarla…

Pero la mejor manera en la que se complementaban era amándose, cuidándose mutuamente, apoyándose en todo lo que se necesitara y estando al lado una de la otra.

"Así siempre será" pensaba la castaña en aquél entonces.

* * *

 **Es corto, lo sé, es que solo es la introducción a la historia, espero subir pronto el primer capítulo de esta larga historia que será una de mis mayores obras muajajaja :D**

 **espero sus comentarios, cualquier idea que tengan para esta historia es bienvenida :D**

 **Pd: Sí, el nombre lo saqué de Harry Potter, de Snape, más preciso, es demasiado triste /3**


	2. An End

**¡Perdón! Enserio, perdón, no había tenido tiempo de subir nada, tenía demasiados proyectos y tareas y exámenes y ahhh asdjfnajskld ¡Peeeero! Ya volví :D**

 **¡Y conmigo, volvió el primer capítulo! Muajaja :3**

 **Sin más qué decir, los dejo leer :P**

 **K-On! No me pertenece.**

* * *

Ritsu no supo qué pasó, ni siquiera cuándo comenzó todo aquello. Ella era una buena pareja, ¿no? Hacía feliz a su pelinegra, ¿cierto? Se esforzaba en hacer todo bien por Mio pues solo quería ver sonrisas en su rostro. Pero entonces, ¿qué pasó?

Sabía que las peleas de parejas eran normales, pero Ritsu siempre trataba de evitarlas, no le gustaba ver a su novia enojada, pero aquellas discusiones se hacían más y más frecuentes y eso le había empezado a asustar a la castaña. Era inevitable, pues ella sabía que si seguían así, su relación terminaría en algún momento, y esa idea realmente no le agradaba.

Estar en distintas materias en la universidad no ayudaba mucho a su relación, pues sentía que nada se arreglaría si no se veían más seguido para poder hablar. Pero al parecer para la pelinegra era diferente, se la pasaba más con sus amigos haciendo sus proyectos, tareas o simplemente saliendo a tomar un café. Era como si se hubiera olvidado completamente de su novia, como si no le importara que su relación se estuviera acabando poco a poco, y eso era lo que más le dolía a Ritsu.

Ella supuso que Mio necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas y que después todo volvería a la normalidad, cuando se volvieran a ver habría risas, besos, abrazos, palabras de amor, caricias…. Ya habían pasados varias semanas desde la última vez que se vieron, pues Mio decidió quedarse en casa de sus padres para "pensar un poco sobre su relación" y así llegar a una conclusión de lo que debería hacer, eso último no se lo mencionó a Ritsu. La castaña, por otra parte, se sentía nerviosa, no sabía qué era lo que Mio estaba pensando tanto, no sabía si había hecho algo mal como para que su novia se enojara tanto como para irse con sus padres por un tiempo. Simplemente esperaba que cuando volvieran a salir todo estuviera mejor, como lo era antes.

Esa esperanza acabó el día en que salieron.

Todo iba bien aquel día, aunque por alguna razón Mio no dejaba que Ritsu la tomara de la mano, al menos no habían peleado, platicaban tranquilamente mientras caminaban por el parque y comían un helado, pero todo se sentía diferente para Mio, no sentía la misma emoción ni la misma felicidad que antes, y a decir verdad, no le preocupaba, para ella era como si todo estuviera cayendo en su lugar, según ella se estaba dando cuenta que las cosas no podían seguir así, ¿salir con una chica? Sí, claro, ¿cómo pudo pensar que estaba enamorada de una chica?, no le veía un buen futuro a su relación, ¡ambas eran chicas! Su vida no sería estable de ninguna manera. Sus padres tenían razón, aunque ellos no estaban realmente en contra de su relación con Ritsu, sí le dijeron que una relación como la suya sería difícil de vivir. Mio tenía que tomar una decisión, ese mismo día. Y lo hizo.

Por otro lado, Ritsu se sentía triste, como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar. En el momento en que vio los hermosos ojos de Mio, desde ahí se dio cuenta de la ausencia de amor que antes contenían, la castaña hubiera preferido no ir ese día, al menos así su relación con su novia hubiera durado un poco más.

Llegaron a un café, su favorito y al cual siempre iban, se sentaron en una mesa alejadas de todos los demás, al lado de una ventana, donde se podía apreciar un parque con niños jugando, riendo. El sol se encontraba en un punto perfecto, el cielo era una mezcla de colores: rojo, anaranjado, morado, azul… tantos colores, era hermoso. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste?

Pidieron algo de comer y después se quedaron en silencio, no uno de esos silencios cómodos en el cual las dos disfrutaban de su compañía, no, era un silencio incómodo, melancólico, estaba mal, pero Ritsu no se atrevía a romperlo. Tenía miedo. Estaba asustada. Solo quería más tiempo con ella, con Mio, ¿por qué no podía ser así?

Sus órdenes llegaron y ambas comieron con esa tensión entre las dos, pero una ya no pudo aguantarlo más, tenía que hablar y hacerle saber a su novia lo que había estado pensando y sintiendo… o más bien, lo que había dejado de sentir.

-No puedo seguir… No, más bien, no quiero seguir…- Mio miró a Ritsu, pendiente de cualquier reacción que tuviera ésta.

-…..- Para su sorpresa, la castaña no dijo nada, no la miró, no cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos, simplemente estaba ahí, mirando su plato y jugando con el tenedor, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Ritsu, lo siento, enserio lo siento, pero esto no puede seguir, no debe seguir, admitámoslo, no tendremos un buen futuro las dos juntas, quiero decir, ¡ambas somos chicas! No podremos hacer mucho juntas, creo que… ambas necesitamos a un hombre. Formar una familia, asegurar mejor nuestro futuro.-

-… ¿No me amabas, Mio?- Preguntó más para sí misma que para Mio. Estaba dolida, triste, no quería escuchar su respuesta, pues sabía que no sería nada bueno.

La pelinegra no sabía cómo responderle, aunque sabía qué era lo que quería decir, no podía ponerlo en palabras. De tan solo ver a Ritsu con la mirada perdida y sin emociones, hacía que Mio quisiera llorar, levantarse de su asiento, ir con la castaña, abrazarla y… No, no debía, estaba cortando con ella y estaba segura del por qué. No retrocedería en su decisión. Mio tenía que ponerle un fin a esto.

Aguantando sus lágrimas y con un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con dejar salir un sollozo, se armó con toda la fuerza que le fuese posible y miró a Ritsu a los ojos.

-Yo… ya no… - Suspiró temblorosamente – Yo no te amo, Ritsu, creo que nunca lo hice, no es posible lo nuestro, quiero decir, fui feliz en los momentos que pasaba contigo, de eso no hay duda, pero pienso que simplemente sentimos algo como eso porque somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Estábamos confundidas… éramos jóvenes, ahora ya somos adultas y… tenemos… tenemos que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas… -

Incluso ella se sorprendió a sí misma por su contestación rápida y fluida, sin trabarse tanto y con tal honestidad… Sabía que había lastimado a Ritsu de la peor manera posible, se notaba en la expresión de la castaña, quien se encontraba sorprendida, se veía herida, triste, como si no pudiese creer lo que había escuchado. En todo ese tiempo no había volteado a ver a Mio, no podía, pues sabía que si lo hacía no aguantaría más y se quebraría ahí mismo, quería llorar, patalear, gritar y mucho más, el dolor que sentía en su pecho no se comparaba con nada que haya sentido antes. Era como si alguien le estuviese estrujando su corazón desde dentro y después tratasen de arrancárselo. ¿Cómo podía soportar todo eso? Era imposible.

-… Yo sí te amo, Mio… Enserio lo hago. – Miró a Mio con la mayor sinceridad y amor posible, lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, ella hacía todo lo posible por no dejarlas caer. Tenía que demostrarle su amor a Mio, de cualquier forma, haría lo que fuera por que su novia se quedara con ella. – Ya no te asustaré ni te haré bromas si eso es lo que te molesta. Seré más responsable con mis estudios, haré mis tareas a tiempo y bien, recogeré más seguido nuestra habitación, no me la pasaré de perezosa, saldremos más, te llevaré a los lugares que más te gustan cada vez que podamos, pero por favor… no me dejes… -

Para ese entonces, las lágrimas de Ritsu ya se encontraban rodando por sus mejillas, tantas que ya ni podía detenerlas, y aunque su vista estuviera borrosa, seguía mirando a Mio a los ojos con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Mio, al ver a Ritsu llorando, sentía que su mundo se venía abajo, Ritsu no lloraba fácilmente, era una persona fuerte, tanto emocional como físicamente, así que verla así, tan vulnerable frente a ella hacía que le dieran ganas de abrazarla, pero tenía que detenerse. La pelinegra no pudo aguantar sus propias lágrimas más tiempo y las dejó caer libremente, apartó su mirada de la de Ritsu y respiraba con dificultad. Se levantó de su asiento abruptamente, tratando de decir algo, lo que fuera.

-Yo… yo… - Pero las palabras simplemente no salían de sus labios. Respiró profundamente. - … Lo siento, enserio lo siento, Ritsu… Pero me gusta alguien más… Un hombre que conocí en mi facultad, nos hemos estado viendo y… Sucedió. - Sacó rápida y torpemente algo de dinero de su bolso para pagar su bebida y lo dejó en la mesa. - … Adiós. –

Salió apresuradamente de aquél café, donde habían captado la atención de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, por alguna razón sentía que había cometido un error, el peor de su vida, pero a la vez pensaba que todo era por lo mejor, así podrían seguir con su vida de una manera más "normal", donde la sociedad no las criticaría y donde tuvieran una oportunidad de una mejor vida. Aun así, no le haría daño llorar todo el día en su habitación… Ah, cierto, tenía que sacar sus pertenecías del apartamento que compartía con Ritsu… Eso lo podría hacer después, luego de que termine de llorar, probablemente.

Por otro lado, dentro del café, Ritsu se encontraba completamente sorprendida por lo que había escuchado. Mio la estaba dejando… ¿por otra persona? Más importante, ¡la estaba dejando por un hombre! ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Eso significaba que no era lo suficientemente buena, que no satisfacía a Mio lo suficiente que hasta buscó a un hombre que le diera lo que ella no podía, no hablando exactamente en lo sexual.

Le fue imposible a Ritsu aguantar ese nudo en la garganta que llevaba desde que entró a aquel café. Se quebró, ahí mismo y en ese momento. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. Por alguna razón sus piernas no le respondían, no podía salir corriendo detrás de esa chica pelinegra que tanto amaba, no tenía las fuerzas para gritar su nombre y que la escuchara. De su boca no salían más que llantos y gemidos de tristeza y dolor, fuertes e incluso se podría decir que agonizantes.

Muchas personas solo la observaban con duda e inquietud, otros se acercaban a ella tratando de consolarla, pero ni siquiera sabían qué decirle, pues no entendían la razón de su angustia y sufrimiento. Ritsu, pobre Ritsu, solo deseaba que todo ese evento fuera mentira, una pesadilla, pero no era así y no había vuelta atrás. Entonces pensó:

 _"_ _¿Así es como se sentirá que te arranquen tu corazón?"_

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad, espero que los haya hecho llorar :D Jajaja okay, no, se escuchó muy mal, pero si los hice llorar quiere decir que estoy mejorando en el angst :3 Y eso para mí es genial.**

 **Y bueno, si les gustó o no, me encantaría que me lo dijeran en sus reviews :P Cualquier opinión o crítica, es bienvenida :3**

 **Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo :D Espero subirlo pronto xD**


	3. A begining

**¡Perdón! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo siento, lo siento, es que la preparatoria se pone cada vez peor T.T No me deja hacer nada y el cansancio me gana todos las noches y terminó durmiéndome en vez de escribir algo.**

 **Pero prometo tratar de escribir más seguido. :D Sin más qué decir, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **K-ON! No me pertenece.**

* * *

 _"–_ _No puedo seguir._

 _–No quiero seguir así._

 _– Yo no te amo, Ritsu, creo que nunca lo hice…_

 _–_ _Estábamos confundidas…_

 _–_ _Me gusta alguien más._

 _–_ _Nos hemos estado viendo y… Sucedió._

 _–_ _Un hombre que conocí en mi facultad._

 _Un hombre._

 _Un hombre…_

 _…_ _Un hombre…_

 _…_ _¡UN HOMBRE!..."_

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

Sonaba una alarma dentro de un cuarto totalmente oscuro, sin una luz encendida y las cortinas cerradas. El bulto que se encontraba debajo de las sábanas comenzó a moverse lentamente, un brazo se estira hasta llegar al ruidoso y molesto objeto.

*CLICK*

El sonido para. El brazo regresa y se posa en la frente de la persona que se encuentra acostada. Párpados comienzan a abrirse dejando ver detrás de ellos unos ojos color miel… sin ningún brillo característico. Un pesado suspiro sale de los labios de la castaña, espera unos cuantos segundos y después se levanta, quedando sentada en la orilla de su cama.

 _"_ _Aquí comienza un día más."_ Es su primer pensamiento de todos los días.

Suspira una vez más… Se levanta abruptamente de su cama, con una mirada determinada pero de alguna manera vacía, y comienza su rutina diaria. Se encamina hacia el baño y cierra la puerta, desde fuera se escucha el abrir de la regadera y el agua cayendo.

Ha pasado poco más de tres años desde aquel día en el café, donde Mio terminó su relación con Ritsu y se fue, donde sintió que su corazón fue arrancado de su pecho, aquel día en el que Ritsu no pudo correr detrás de la persona que más ama… Sí, ama, después de tanto tiempo, al parecer Ritsu sigue sin superar a aquella chica pelinegra que aún le roba el aliento. Probablemente ya no sea un amor tan profundo como antes, pues el tiempo le ha ayudado a vivir con ese sentimiento y ya se ha acostumbrado a él, pero eso no significa que ya no sienta nada por Mio.

15 minutos pasan y sale de la regadera, toma una toalla y seca su cuerpo y después su cabello. Mientras seca su cabello, Ritsu se mira al espejo, empañado por el vapor del agua caliente. Pasa su mano por él para hacerse visible. Ha cambiado, no mucho, pero sigue siendo algo. Creció un poco de estatura, su cabello un poco más corto pero con el mismo flequillo rebelde que siempre tuvo. Ya no se ponía aquella característica diadema amarilla suya, era algo que tenía que dejar atrás, pues le traía muchos recuerdos en o que no quería pensar por el momento.

Suspiro…

-¡Ahhh! ¡Suficiente! Ya fueron muchos suspiros por hoy, debo dejar de siempre estar suspirando. Es un buen día, no tengo que sentir-… - Sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza que incluso hizo que se mareara un poco. Se recargó en el lavabo para equilibrarse.

-… Mierda… De nuevo este maldito dolor de cabeza, debería de dormirme más temprano y dejar de estresarme tanto… -

Cepilló sus dientes y salió del baño, no sin antes ponerse un sostén deportivo y unos bóxer, y aun secando su cabello. Fue hacia su buró y de uno de los cajones sacó unas pastillas, de las cuales tomó dos con un poco de agua.

*BZZT, BZZT*

Observó su celular que se encontraba en la cama, le había llegado un mensaje.

"Oh… Mugi, ¿qué querrá?" Se preguntó a sí misma, pero antes de abrir el mensaje observó el reloj.

-¡Ahh! ¡Mierda, ya es tarde! Este día no está empezando bien… - Corrió a su closet para sacar su ropa. Tomó unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca, salió de su habitación rápidamente y se dirigió a su cocina, todo esto mientras se iba cambiando en el camino. Al llegar, agarró un pan para después tomar las llaves de su carro y apartamento, y salió hacia su trabajo.

A Ritsu le iba de maravilla en su trabajo, pues era la dueña de un-

*BZZT, BZZT*

La castaña miró su celular y en la pantalla observó el nombre de Mugi.

"¿Mugi de nuevo?, qué extraño, no suele mandarme mensajes a esta hora, ¿habrá pasado algo?" Miró al frente y frenó en seco, una gran fila de carros se encontraba por donde tenía que pasar para llegar a su destino.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Podría este día ser peor?!- Una serie de punzadas comenzó a recorrer su cabeza. -¡Agh!... Debería dejar de abrir la boca… Solo espero llegar pronto.-

En otro lado, en un establecimiento con mucha gente dentro, se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos de color tan azules como el mar, era hermosa y muchos no dejaban de observarla, de admirarla, pues una sonrisa suya podría fácilmente iluminar el día de todos, pero por alguna razón su expresión denotaba nerviosismo, desesperación, ansias. Caminaba de un lado a otro, como si eso fuera a quitarle todo lo que sentía.

-¿Aún no va a llegar?, ¿qué la detiene tanto? ¿No entra a trabajar a las 9 de la mañana? ¡Ya son las 9:23 y sigue sin llegar! Le he mandado cientos de mensajes y no responde… - Decía con tono de desesperación.

-Tranquila, Mugi-chan, estoy segurísima que está por llegar, ya sabes cómo es Ricchan, nunca puntual, algo cabeza hueca, irresponsable, pero siempre cumple con su trabajo. En lo que llega, ¡comamos un poco de pastel! No se dará cuenta, así que está bien, jeje.-

-Yui, solo no te despido porque eres mi amiga y porque es cierto que siempre cumplo con mi trabajo al final… Por cierto, atrévete a comer un pedazo de mis pasteles, y no dudaré en sacarte de la cocina para que ya no comas de cada cosa que se está sirviendo.- dijo Ritsu, quien entraba tranquilamente al restaurante y caminaba hacia Mugi y Yui.

-¡Ricchan, ya llegaste!- gritaba una emocionada Yui mientras corría y se lanzaba a Ritsu, haciendo que esta última se tambaleara un poco hacia atrás, para luego devolverle el abrazo con la misma emoción que Yui.

-Ya, ya, Yui, tranquila, me ves todos los días. – decía la ojimiel, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la otra chica y reía levemente. Después de eso, volteó a ver a Mugi. – Hey, Mugi, hola. – Sonrió.

-Buenos días, Ricchan. – Sonrió de igual manera la rubia, riendo un poco ante la escena que se mostró frente a ella. – Tardaste un poco más en llegar hoy. – Comentó después de unos segundos.

-Uhn, lo siento, demasiado tráfico, jeje. – rascó su nuca como hacía de costumbre en distintas ocasiones. – ¡Yui! ¡Ya puedes soltarme! – se quejó ahora Ritsu, quien trataba de quitarse de encima a una empalagosa Yui. – Tengo que poner un buen ejemplo a mis trabajadores y ponerme a trabajar, vamos. –

Sí, por si lo han descubierto ahora, Ritsu era dueña de un restaurante, pero no de cualquier restaurante, sino de uno de los más famosos y elegantes de Japón, ella misma creó sus propios desayunos, comidas y cenas que se servían en aquel lujoso establecimiento. A Ritsu no le iba nada mal en su vida económica.

Después del primer mes en que acabó su relación con Mio y de estar deprimida y llorando en su habitación, la ojimiel decidió que no quería pasar así más tiempo y que debería tratar de salir adelante ella sola, aunque tampoco rechazaba la ayuda y apoyo de todos sus amigos. Fue entonces que empezó a meterse en toda clase de actividades para distraerse de su sufrimiento.

Comenzó con meterse a cursos de cocina en una escuela de gastronomía, no es que fuera a estudiar aquella carrera, simplemente se metió a unos cursos para distraerse, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que no era suficiente, aún le sobrara demasiado tiempo cada día. Así que, después de salir de su curso, una tarde fue a caminar por el centro de la ciudad, realmente no tenía nada qué hacer, pues no estaba estudiando nada, vivía sola en su apartamento y ganaba dinero tocando batería en un bar cada fin de semana, increíblemente le pagaban muy bien, lo suficiente como para mantenerse a sí misma.

Mientras iba caminando, vio a lo lejos un grupo de personas platicando, cada una de ellas tenía su propia cámara profesional. Después de unos minutos, vio cómo cada una de esas personas se posicionaba en algún lugar para tomar distintas fotos. Se veían muy concentradas, pero más que nada, se notaba la pasión en su cara al momento de intentar sacar una buena foto, la satisfacción representada en sus sonrisas al ver las imágenes en sus cámaras y que les gustó. Aquello llamó su atención y decidió probar y ver cómo le iba en aquella actividad.

No estuvo nada mal, le agradó la sensación de felicidad y satisfacción que sentía cuando sacaba una foto casi perfecta, así que siguió y siguió. Aún asistía a sus clases de cocina, nunca dejaría de ir y, obviamente, también iba a trabajar a aquel bar en el cual tocaba, de todo lo que hacía, tocar su batería era lo mejor, la llevaba a otro mundo, mejor, tranquilo.

Y aunque vivía en su propio mundo donde la tristeza no existía, para ella, ahí tampoco existía la felicidad.

Lo demás se puede imaginar. Le fue tan bien en la cocina (además le gustaba mucho, ella descubrió) que comenzó a experimentar y a crear sus propios desayunos, comidas, cenas, etc. Trabajó en un restaurante famoso por un tiempo, pero después sintió que no era suficiente, así que abrió un pequeño establecimiento de comida, el cual se hizo sumamente famoso, y de ahí pasó a construir su propio restaurante, que ahora es uno de los más famosos.

Y aquí nos encontramos de nuevo, en la situación actual, donde Mugi aún tenía algo que decirle a Ritsu, Yui seguía trepada en Ritsu y la baterista, bueno, no se podía quejar.

-Ricchan, tengo algo importante que de- - Comenzó a decir la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por una voz más gruesa, un hombre.

\- Ah, buenos días, usted debe ser la dueña del Restaurante, ¿me equivoco? –

Ritsu voltea, oh, desgraciadamente voltea y la ve, ahí, parada al lado de un hombre bien vestido, atractivo y, por su apariencia, parece ser una buena persona. Ella lo tomaba del brazo de una manera tan delicada y cariñosa que, por explicaciones desconocidas (no, vamos, sí lo sabe) la castaña sintió unas terribles ganas de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero no era posible, ¿cierto? Después de todo la estaban llamando, aunque realmente no se esperaba esta repentina visita, y por la cara de la mujer parada frente a ella, parece ser que tampoco esperaba encontrársela.

-Uh… Sí, claro, lo soy.. – Salió de sus pensamientos después de unos cuantos segundos, se aclaró la garganta y se posicionó de una manera más profesional para dar a entender que se toma enserio su trabajo, a pesar de las circunstancias. Esperó a que respondieran.

-¡Genial! Bueno, verá…- Comenzó de nuevo el hombre.

\- Ah, vamos, no me hables de "usted", somos de la misma edad, ¿sabes? – contestó la castaña, causando una leve risa de él. Hizo una mueca y rápidamente la borró, se vería descortés que la vieran. La otra mujer sí la vio.

\- Claro, bueno, verás… Como todos sabemos, tu restaurante es uno de los mejores en todo Japón, las comidas que se sirven aquí son exquisitas y dignas de venir a disfrutar una y otra vez… - Honestamente, Ritsu no sabía a dónde iba con todo eso, y realmente, no quería saber. – La razón por la que estamos aquí… - Continuó, señalándose a él mismo y la persona que iba a su lado. –… Es porque queríamos contratar sus servicios para nuestra boda, faltan dos meses, pero es bueno tener todo preparado desde antes, ¿no es así? –

El hombre se encontraba sonriendo, demasiado, se notaba feliz, emocionado. En cambio, Ritsu, pobre Ritsu, dejó de escucharlo después de escuchar la palabra "boda", pues el ruido de su corazón destrozándose una vez más era mucho más fuerte que las palabras de él. Quería hablar, realmente quería decir algo, lo que sea, pero las palabras simplemente no salían. Cierta rubia notó su inquietud e intervino.

-¡Mio-chan!, qué gusto verte después de tanto tiempo…-

\- Sí, Mio-chan, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vimos. – Siguió Yui, aunque realmente no había notado la tensa atmósfera que se había formado.

\- … Hola, Mi-… Akiyama-san. – Respondió finalmente Ritsu.

* * *

 **Y... ¡aquí acaba este capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **No, enserio, si no les gustó, pueden decírmelo, siempre trato de mejorar .**

 **Y y y y, me gustaría que me dijeran qué les pareció, qué les gustaría que pasara después y muchas cosas :3**

 **Eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo(? xD**


	4. Chapter 3

**¡Holaaaaaaaa!, y ¡Perdóóóóóóóón! Realmente me he tardado demasiado subiendo los capítulos, pero últimamente no me había sentido tan bien como para escribir, la inspiración no me llegaba y pues... See, pero ya, supongo que, como se habrán dado cuenta, subiré un capítulo por mes, por lo menos, intentaré escribir más seguido... Bueno, espero. Espero que les guste este capítulo. :P**

 **K-On! No me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

 _"_ _Eso fue estúpido. Mierda. Mierda. ¡Es lo más estúpido que pudiste haber hecho! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió llamarla por su apellido? Ahora pensará que eres una inmadura… Pensará que aún no la superas, que aún la amas, lo cual es cierto, pero se supone que no debe de saberlo, ¡ah!, ¡Tainaka!, compórtate."_

Fue una sorpresa para todas las personas presentes (excepto para el comprometido de Mio, obviamente) que la llamara por su apellido. Mugi la miraba sorprendida, sus ojos clavados intensamente en la castaña; incluso a Yui la desconcertó un poco cómo la llamó; y Mio, ella más que nada se veía dolida.

 _"_ _¿Por qué me miras así, Mio? ¿Realmente te importa que no te llame por tu nombre?"_

-… Hola, R-Ritsu… san – Se notó la inseguridad de Mio al pronunciar el nombre de la baterista después de tanto tiempo. Ese nombre, tan familiar pero tan distante. Ese nombre que salía de sus labios lleno de amor, pero ahora de inseguridad e incomodidad.

Pasaron unos segundo y nadie dijo una palabra. El ambiente aún tenso. Las miradas ni siquiera se cruzaban. Corazones palpitando a más no poder, pero por distintas razones. Desesperación emanando de distintos lados. Querían que acabara, y pronto.

-¡Vaya!, Entonces se conocen. – dijo el hombre, más como una afirmación que una pregunta. Todas voltearon a verlo. –Oh, por cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Kurosawa Takeshi, llámenme Takeshi, por favor. – Le sonrió a todas, Mugi y Yui le devolvieron una pequeña sonrisa, y Ritsu, muy apenas pudo forzarse a sacar una de sus labios.

-Claro, mucho gusto, Takeshi. Uh… Entonces, la razón de su visita… - Comenzó a decir la castaña, pero realmente no quería seguir hablando.

-¡Ah!, claro, entonces, ¿aceptarías asistir a nuestra boda? – Preguntó ansioso.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿asistir a la boda?, pero, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, solo necesitan los servicios del restaurante, ¿no? Solo la comida y algunos meseros que puedo mandar… -

Ritsu sentía los nervios llegar a su cuerpo. ¿Asistir a la boda de Mio?, ¿ver a Mio casarse con alguien más?, ¿con un hombre?, ¿enserio esperaban que asistiera a su boda? La castaña no se creía capaz de quedarse el día entero y ver cómo Mio seguía con su vida y se casaba con otra persona que no era ella, mientras que ella se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, de gritar, de patalear una vez más.

-Sí. – Respondió Takeshi. – Escuché que podemos contratar los servicios de tu restaurante para que asistan a la boda y den algo así como un… ¿espectáculo?, de cómo hacen la comida, ya sabes, que las personas estén impresionadas de sus habilidades. Me han dicho que eres impresionante. Sí es posible, ¿cierto?-

\- Bueno, sí, lo he hecho, pero… - Intentó hablar Ritsu, pero fue interrumpida por aquel hombre.

\- Entonces, no hay problema, ¿no es así? Pagaremos lo que sea necesario, realmente queremos que sea la boda perfecta. – Decía esperanzado, pues sentía la duda de Ritsu al no saber si sí asistir a la boda o no.

\- No, no hay problema, sin embargo… - comenzó una vez más, pero de nuevo fue cortada a media oración.

\- ¡Perfecto! Quiero decir, enserio te lo agradecería mucho si sí lo hicieras, ¿sabes? Es algo sumamente especial para nosotros. – Comentó Takeshi, tomando la mano de Mio y apretándola suave y cariñosamente, a la vez que la volteaba a ver con un brillo de amor en sus ojos y le sonreía. Tenía una sonrisa, podría decirse, perfecta; el hombre en sí era bastante atractivo. Pelo intensamente negro, piel pálida, ojos verdes, alto, los rasgos de su cara eran finos.

 _"_ _Mierda. Incluso parece actor de alguna película. Vaya que Mio realmente se consiguió a alguien mucho mejor que yo… ¡Ah! De nuevo vamos con esos pensamientos. Ritsu, enserio, ¿qué harás ahora? No crees que puedas ir a la boda de Mio, además, tampoco crees que Mio quiera que vayas, así que les dirás que no de la manera más respetuosa. Sí, eso harás, perfecto."_

Justo cuando Ritsu acomodaba sus pensamientos de cómo decirles que no, y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, alguien habló primero. Una voz tan suave y delicada, era como música para los oídos de la baterista.

-Takeshi, no es necesario… Mejor vámonos, estoy segura que podemos encontrar un mejor restaurante… - Al decir lo último, Mio se dio cuenta de su error, pues fue algo ofensivo de su parte. – Ah, no, Ritsu, yo… - Pero la castaña no le dio el tiempo para terminar.

\- Oh… ¿Así que piensas que mi restaurante no es lo suficientemente bueno? Verás, Akiyama-san, justo como tu NOVIO comentó antes, mi restaurante es uno de los mejores en todo Japón, encontrándose en segundo lugar de los diez mejores, ¿sigues creyendo que no es lo suficientemente bueno? Bien, te lo demostraré. Asistiremos a la boda, si es que aún nos lo permiten, por supuesto. – Cada palabra que salía de su boca se sentían como puñaladas en el pecho de Mio, pues Ritsu las decía de una manera algo agresiva y resentida, su mirada era determinada, ella le enseñaría a Mio que su restaurante realmente era de los mejores.

\- ¡Increíble! Por supuesto que queremos que estés en la boda. ¿Escuchaste eso, Mio? ¡Irán! Ah, aquí, nos dimos el tiempo de ver el menú de tu restaurante y esto es lo que nos gustaría que sirviesen. – Takeshi sacó del bolsillo de su saco un papel doblado y se lo entregó a Ritsu, quien lo tomó, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

\- Bien, considérenos presentes, les daremos el mejor festín que jamás olvidarán. – Su voz sonaba determinada, así como sus ojos ahora demostraban un brillo, pues ahora tenía una meta que realmente deseaba cumplir, y ella sabía que lo haría.

\- Perfecto, realmente te lo agradezco mucho. Entonces, nos vemos después, te dejaré mi celular por si acaso hay algún inconveniente. – Añadió el hombre, extendiendo su brazo y dándole a Ritsu su tarjeta de trabajo, en donde venía su número de celular. Ritsu lo tomó.

\- Por supuesto, también pueden llamar al restaurante si quieren añadir o cambiar algún platillo, estaremos atentos. Hasta luego. –

La pareja se despidió de la baterista, de Mugi y de Yui, y después se retiraron. Alrededor de las tres chicas, todo seguía normal, clientes llegaban y otros se iban, pero para ellas, algo extraño acababa de suceder. Para Ritsu fue algo más… intenso… extraordinario, incluso. Era algo que no podía creer que acababa de ocurrir. Quiero decir, ¡vamos!, acaba de ver a Mio y… al prometido de Mio; asistirá a su boda, será su chef; la verá casarse con alguien más; Yui estaba por comerse uno de sus pasteles de chocolate…

-¡Yui, deja el pastel ahí! – La mencionada inmediatamente lo dejó e hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos encima de su pecho, y Ritsu le sacó la lengua para luego voltear a ver a Mugi; en la cara de la castaña se podía ver el arrepentimiento que sentía por haber aceptado tal propuesta.

\- ¡Mugiiii! ¿Qué acabo de hacer?, no puedo asistir a la boda de Mio, no quiero. – Era la baterista ahora quien hacía pucheros y se abrazaba de la pierna de su rubia amiga. – ¿Qué hago ahora?, no, en primer lugar, ¿por qué demonios acepté? ¡Agh! Ayúdame, Mugi, te lo suplico. –

Mugi suspiró y acarició la cabeza de Ritsu como si fuese un cachorro. – Ya, ya, Ricchan, está bien, no pasa nada, solo tienes que llamar a Takeshi y decirle que no puedes, que saldrás de la ciudad el mes de su boda… ¿Qué mes dijo que se casarían? … Ahora que lo pienso, no lo mencionó, ¿o sí?-

-Dijo que se casarían en dos meses, Mugi-chan. – Se metió, por fin, Yui en la conversación.

\- Oh, ¿a qué mes estamos ahora? –

\- Junio, Mugi-chan. –

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que se casarán en… -

\- En Agosto, Mugi-chan. –

\- Oh… en ese mes es el… -

-Sí, el cumpleaños de Ricchan, Mugi-chan. –

\- Yui-chan, realmente pusiste atención, ¿no es así? –

-¡Claro!, Mugi-ch-… -

-¡Ah!, Yui, ¡basta de decir tanto "Mugi-chan, Mugi-chan"! Tengo que pensar en qué voy a hacer ahora, demonios… -

-Ricchan, no es culpa de Yui-chan, tú fuiste quien aceptó la propuesta cuando la pudiste haber rechazado. – La regañó Mugi, quien posaba sus manos en sus caderas, se veía como toda una madre regañando a su hija pequeña, pensaba Ritsu.

\- ¡No podía rechazarlo! Insultó mi restaurante… Nadie hace eso en mi presencia. ¡Jum! – Sí, definitivamente parecían madre e hija.

\- Ricchan, ¿qué no entendiste que Mio-chan se sentía incómoda también? Ella estaba tratando de sacarte a ti y a ella de esto… - Continuó Mugi.

\- … Pudo hacerlo de otra manera, no insultando mi restaurante, sabes que me he esforzado mucho por llegar a donde me encuentro ahora, no dejaré pasar algo como eso así de fácil. – Dijo Ritsu, quien agachaba su mirada ya más tranquila. Soltó un suspiro. – Está bien, estaré bien, debo seguir adelante, ¿sabes? No puedo seguir sintiéndome de esta manera por Mio. Tal vez, solo tal vez, verla casarse con alguien más me ayudará… -

Ni siquiera ella misma creía lo que acababa de decir. El simple hecho de volver a ver a Mio le trajo todos sus sentimientos reprimidos de nuevo, sentía aquellas mariposas en su estómago, sus pensamientos se habían desvanecido, su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón latía tan rápido como podía, todo por un chica con la cual no podía regresar jamás. Por una chica que ya no sentía nada por la castaña, por una chica a la cual no veía desde hace tres años, por una chica que se casaría en dos meses.

 _"_ _Qué patética me siento ahora mismo."_ Pensó para sí misma la baterista.

-Ricchan… - Mugi se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga, le dolía el corazón de tan solo ver a Ritsu de esa manera. Le gustaría poder quitar todo ese dolor del corazón de la castaña, le gustaría poder hacerla feliz, le gustaría poder abrazarla tanto como quisiera y hacerla reír…

\- Oh, bueno, no puedo hacer nada más que asistir a su boda, tengo que dejar mis sentimientos de lado y estar feliz por ella. –

\- … - _"Ricchan… Déjame hacerte feliz."_

*ÑOM, ÑOM, ÑOM*

\- … -

\- … -

*ÑOM, ÑOM, ÑOM*

\- … -

\- ... Yui… Sí te das cuenta que es el cuarto pastel que te comes en la semana, ¿cierto? –

\- ¡Sí, Ricchan! Están muy buenos. –

\- Gracias, pero, sí sabes que te los rebajaré de tu sueldo, ¿verdad? –

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Ricchan?! ¡No podré llevar a Azunyan a cenar y va a matarme! No, Ricchan, por favor, te lo suplico, no me quites dinero. – Lloraba Yui mientras comenzaba a perseguir a Ritsu.

\- ¡Siempre te lo digo porque siempre te estás comiendo mis pasteles! Y no es mi culpa, deberías aprender a controlar ese gran apetito tuyo. – Gritaba Ritsu escapando de una llorosa Yui y corriendo por todo su restaurante. La gente se les quedaba viendo con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pues para ellos ya era algo normal estas situaciones con Yui y Ritsu.

 _"_ _Supongo que todo estará bien, mientras estemos con Ricchan, podemos apoyarla en todo."_

.¡Ah, cierto! – Ritsu paró en seco frente a Mugi. – Mugi, ¿qué era eso que tanto querías decirme? – Preguntó la castaña dudosa.

-¿Mnh? ¡Oh! Sí, quería avisarte que Mio-chan vendría con su prometido a tu restaurante. – Dijo muy casualmente y con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú sabías que Mio vendría y no me avisaste?! ¡Ven aquí, no escapes! – Se quejaba una enojada Ritsu que ahora trataba de atrapar a Mugi.

\- ¡No es mi culpa, te marqué miles de veces y no me contestaste, Ricchan! – Decía Mugi divertida escapando de Ritsu.

Bueno, esto sí que era nuevo para los clientes. Una llorosa Yui corriendo detrás de una enojada Ritsu quien perseguía una divertida Mugi dentro del restaurante de la baterista. Vaya que sería un desayuno peculiar para los presentes.

* * *

 **Y... ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me lo podrían decir en sus comentarios en qué puedo mejorar? :D Se los agradecería mucho Jaja**

 **No sé si se dieron cuenta o así, pero siento que mi manera de escribir este capítulo fue muy diferente, no me sentía con tanta inspiración y siento que no salió tan bien... pero bueno, trataré de escribir un poco más como antes.**

 **Gracias por seguir mi historia y estar atentos a los siguientes capítulos, ¡nos vemos después! :D**


End file.
